Blog użytkownika:Lenaa/Wikianin zza garażu - wywiad ze Skradaczem
http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/bbb/pl/images/c/c0/Wikianin_zza_gara%C5%BCu_kopia.png Hello everyone! Dzisiaj mamy naprawdę ciekawy i świetny wywiad, który przeprowadzę ze Skradaczem! Dzisiaj dowiemy się o nim tyle, ile odpisze i zobaczymy czerwonego pomidora przy zadanku z matmy. Zatem nie przedłużając, zapraszam do Wikianina zza garażu ze Skradaczem w roli głównej! ---- 1. Witam Cię Skradaczu w moim mało garażowym garażu. Przedstaw się nam, opowiedz coś o sobie (zwłaszcza) oraz daj przykład leniwcom i napisz to nie w skrócie, bo miłość mierzona jest w bajtach ;-; Ano jestem Skradacz, w Warszawie znany jako Skraplacz, a wśród trójmiejskiej fandomowej gawiedzi jako Skrobecz. Jestem jednym z organizatorów ponymeetów w Tribrony, prezesem tamtejszego stowarzyszenia fanów kolorowych salcesonów oraz chyba kimś w rodzaj trójmiejskiego staroponiaka. Prywatnie admirator Księżniczki Luny i Applejack. 2. Jakie są Twoje pasje? Czy bycie redaktorem na wikipedii jest dla Ciebie rozrywką? Moją pasją jest organizowanie fandomu i wszystko, co z organizacją jest związane. Na wiki byłem redaktorem jakiś czas temu, wówczas głównie zajmowałem się sprawami technicznymi i pisaniem jak najbogatszych artykułów, sprawiało mi to niezłą frajdę. 3. Jesteś studentem? Co studiujesz/studiowałeś/będziesz studiować? Byłem studentem informatyki na gdańskiej Polibudzie, miałem rok przerwy, od przyszłego semestru wracam do uczelnianych kątów, aby skończyć com zaczął. 4. Jak sądzisz, jak wielki jest kosmos? Jest coś poza nim? Myślisz, że jest bezgraniczny czy zatacza jedno wielkie koło? Ponieważ kosmos jest tak wielki, że może wydarzyć się w nim wszystko, toteż granice kosmosu są tak szerokie, jak szerokie są granice naszej wyobraźni. 5. Masz marzenia, które chciałbyś kiedyś spełnić? Chyba, że już spełniłeś? Myślę, że chciałbym mieć dobrą, uczciwie płatną pracę, własne mieszkanie na poziomie gdzieś w centrum Warszawy i wolne weekendy. W fandomie marzę o organizacji wielkiej imprezy z udziałem światowej klasy gości i z epickimi atrakcjami. 6. Jakie kreskówki oglądasz/oglądałeś/chcesz oglądnąć? Chcę sobie od kogoś odpisać, aby mieć coś na liście. O, kurde, pytanie dość trudne, bo w dzieciństwie i później oglądałem sporo kreskówek. Tym bardziej, że miałem trzy siostry, przez co znam przekrój z różnych pokoleń, od “Krowy i Kurczaka”, przez “Jam Łasicę”, “Chojraka”, “Dixie”, “Kubę Guzika”, “Atomówki”, “Kotopsa”, “Ach ten Andy”, “Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół p. Foster”, “Harcerza Lazlo”, “Bliźniaków Cramp”, “Ben 10”, “Wyspę Totalnej Porażki”, “Chowdera”, “Fineasza i Ferba”, “Przygody Flap Jacka” aż po najnowsze, takie jak “Steven Universe” czy “Wander over Yonder”. Bliżej chciałbym zapoznać się z “Regular Show”, “Gravity Falls” oraz “Adventure Time”, ale jakoś nie mam motywacji :> 7. Czego najbardziej nie lubisz na wiki? Nieencyklopedycznego stylu, wtrącania do artykułów osobistych animozji oraz szczątkowych opisów głównych postaci. Niektóre treści są też niezbyt wiarygodne. 8. Dlaczego jest tak mało ludzi, którzy piszą świetne artykuły? Bo jeden dobry artykuł na temat ważnej postaci to kilka dni wytężonej pracy, grzebania w źródłach, wracania do niektórych odcinków, czytania wielu wersji językowych. Mało komu się chce ;) 9. Co Cię skusiło do oglądania kucyków? A co dopiero do organizowania ponymeetów? Księżniczka Luna. Serio, gdyby nie ona, z pewnością by mnie tu nie było ^^ 10. Jak wspominasz swoje początki jako harcerz? Pierwsze zbiórki, w których brałem udział, były bardzo nudne, często nasz drużynowy się spóźniał - mimo że miał wiele dobrych chęci i był bardzo dobrym człowiekiem. Wtedy też zachciało mi się jakoś naprawić to, czego on nie był w stanie nam dać, zrobić to lepiej i ciekawiej. Poza zbiórkami, brałem udział obozach, koloniach, akcjach i rajdach (coś jak ponymeety, tyle że harcerskie), które nadrabiały braki ze zbiórek i które wspominam baaardzo ciepło :) Niestety, zabrakło mi odwagi i determinacji, aby zostać tamtejszym “organizatorem”. Straciłem szansę na bycie instruktorem, a potem odszedłem z harcerstwa. 11. Co myślisz o stanie w Korei Północnej? Pojawiają się oznaki stopniowej liberalizacji, jednak partia nadal rządzi twardą ręką. Są lepsze miejsca na tym świecie, by spokojnie i dostatnio żyć. 12. Czy lubisz oliwki? Tak, przede wszystkim czarne. 13. Matma: z walca o wysokości a i średnicy podstawy 4a wycięto stożek o wysokości a i promieniu 2a. Jaki procent odpadów otrzymano? Tak, parówka. 14. Ile czasu zajęło Ci nauczenie się tych wszystkich kodów? Niewiele, szybko się uczę, jeśli czegoś potrzebuję. Szablony zajęły mi dwa wieczory. Niestety, równie szybko zapominam nieużywanej wiedzy :/ 15. Czy żałujesz, że kolejna edycja WQ nie dobiegła końca? Tak, ale to stare dzieje i nie ma potrzeby już nad tym się rozklejać. Przykro mi tylko, że zmarnowałem czas tylu zaangażowanych uczestników. 16. Wznowisz kiedyś swoją działalność na tej wiki? Bardzo trudno mi na to pytanie odpowiedzieć. Jeśli tak, to z dużym artykułem pod koniec 5 sezonu. 17. Pozdrowionka lecą dzisiaj do kogo? Do Sudovii i WacomNie wiem jakie mają teraz ksywy, dawno nie pisałem na czacie, mam nadzieję że kiedyś spotkamy się osobiście na jednym z moich meetów ^^ 18. Dziękuję za wywiad i pożegnaj się z czytelnikami. Również dziękuję, trzymajcie się ciepło :) ---- Biedne pomidorowe chochliki będą niepocieszone <:c Ale za to czytelnicy na pewno, dziękuję za przeczytanie wywiadu. xd